Garden
by MayMorgan
Summary: AU-Bilbo y Thorin han estado juntos des de su infancia, saben que escogerán caminos distintos cuando pase este ultimo año y a pesar de lo que siente Thorin por Bilbo, las cosas no son fáciles para Thorin , sobre todo cuando uno de sus problemas tiene el nombre de Legolas o cuando un alumno nuevo, Smaug, le hace más difícil el tener la atención de su mejor amigo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos/as, se podría decir que soy nueva en esto, solo he escrito una vez una historia y la perdí xD así que me disculpo por mi falta de práctica.**  
**En muchas ocasiones he pensado en escribir algún fic sobre el hobbit, pero por timidez se ha quedado en mi cabeza y por fin me he atrevido (También es porque estoy enferma y pues tenía tiempo libre xD Si algunas cosas no gustan acepto sugerencias e ideas ;))**

**El Hobbit es propiedad exclusiva de**

**J. R. R. Tolkien y del director que dio vida a esta gran novela Peter Jackson (Please espero que Tolkien no se me aparezca en fantasma y me eche una maldición por haber hecho esto _)**

**Pareja: Aun no está decidido, Bilbo X (?) Estoy abierta a sugerencias por si a alguien le gusta otra pareja**

**Sinopsis:(NO ME DEJABA PONER EL RESUMEN COMPLETO _) Bilbo y Thorin son estudiantes de bachillerato, a pesar de que están en diferentes clases, siempre han estado juntos des de su infancia, saben que escogerán caminos distintos cuando pase este ultimo año y a pesar de lo que siente Thorin por Bilbo, él no tiene ni idea, las cosas no son fáciles para Thorin , sobre todo cuando uno de sus problemas tiene el nombre de "Legolas" o cuando un alumno nuevo, Smaug, le hace más difícil el tener la atención de su mejor amigo.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Vacaciones

Eran las 8 de la mañana de un Martes cuando Bilbo revolviéndose entre sus sabanas, escucho la puerta de su habitación, su madre Belladonna le despertaba para que se preparara, quedaba una semana para empezar las clases pero su familia llevaba una jardinería donde también hacían cerámica y daban algunas clases ya fuera del cuidado de las plantas como decoración de las mismas.

En vacaciones se levantaba temprano para ayudar en la tienda cuando se lo pedían o cuidar de la casa ya que había acabado los trabajos de clase que le habían mandado.

— mmmh... ¿Si mama? — Belladonna abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras Bilbo, aun tumbado, con pereza empezó a frotarse los ojos y a revolverse el cabello rizado que tanto trabajo daba a veces desenredarlo.

— Necesito que después de que desayunes lleves a Dis, un encargo que nos mando — Bilbo se incorporo para empezar a escoger la ropa para salir. – Cuando acabes puedes ir a la tienda— Dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y dirigió a la puerta. –Saluda su familia de mi parte, ¿Vale? ¡Hasta ahora!—

— ¡Hasta ahora! — Dijo una vez que su cerró la puerta y empezó a vestirse.

Su habitación estaba en la planta de arriba de una casa con jardín, era hijo único por ello la casa solo requería de cuatro habitaciones: La de sus padres, la de invitados, que estaba frente a la suya, un taller-estudio que usaban para hacer encargos de la jardinería a veces.

La habitación de sus padres estaba abajo por comodidad de ellos mismos ya que a menudo usaban el estudio. Bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina que estaba al lado del salón, solo separados por una pared.  
Allí vio que en la mesa donde solían comer había un gran jarrón que parecía estar hecho a mano y que brillaba por el barniz al acabarlo de pulir. Pensó que era obra de Dis pero con un poco de ayuda de su madre ya que ella enseñaba a hacer ese tipo de manualidades.

Abrió la nevera y cogió un zumo de naranja, mientras tostaba dos rodajas del pan de molde, después de desayunar se dedico a recoger y limpiar todo lo que había usado para dejar la casa recogida e ir al encargo que le había mandado su madre.

Dis vivía dos calles más lejos, pero estaba cerca, mientras la familia de Bilbo vivía en una casa con jardín, la de Dis vivía en un piso, pero aun así era un piso envidiable, bastante moderno ya que también tenía escaleras en su interior y un balcón bastante amplio donde hacían esplendidas barbacoas en verano y como no el ascensor también era espacioso, ya que en su familia había una persona mayor y para comodidad del mismo era preferible que donde vivieran tuviera fácil su movilidad.

Llamo al telefonillo con cámara de la 5ª Planta y le atendió Thráin, un pare bastante callado que daba respeto pero muy educado y bueno. Mientras subía se apoyo en la pared lateral del ascensor y colocaba bien la camisa de cuadros que había elegido por la mañana ya que aunque hiciera sol el viento era frio.

El ascensor aviso que ya había llegado a su destino y bajo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no le dio tiempo a llamar al timbre ya que justo abrieron la puerta.

— ¿Eh? Pero... ¿ Bilbo, que haces aquí tan temprano?—Dijo frotándose los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Temprano? Ah no recordaba que su gran excelencia, Thorin, no soporta levantarse tan temprano por la mañana — Thorin iba a contestarle pero le interrumpió alguien apareciendo por su espalda.

— ¡Bilbo! ¿ Lo has traído? Oh de verdad muchísimas gracias, lo necesitaba con urgencia ... — Aparto a Thorin de la puerta para ponerse ella frente a Bilbo— …De aquí a dos días es el cumpleaños de una amiga y quería tenerlo todo listo, ¿Qué haces aun en la puerta? ¡pasa y desayuna con nosotros! —

—Gracias por la oferta pero ya he desayunado y tengo que ir a la tienda de mis padres aun— dijo extendiendo el Jarrón para que Dis lo cogiera.

— De la que te libras, hoy a preparado el desayuno Dis … ¡Auch! — Thorin había recibido un codazo en el costado por parte de Dis.

—He mejorado mucho y lo sabes hermano…En fin, pasa Bilbo, que antes de que te vayas te voy a dar unas galletas para tu padre como agradecimiento— Como si fuera una orden Bilbo paso el marco de la puerta y Thorin cerro detrás de el .

— ¿Bilbo ya has acabado todo lo que nos mandaron? — le hizo señas de dirigirse al salón que estaba en la parte central del piso.

— Obviamente, ¿Por qué, Tu no? Que sepas que no te voy a prestar nada, eh— Dijo bromeando ya que sabía que aunque a Thorin le costaba algunas asignaturas pocas veces pedía ayuda porque quería hacerlo por sí mismo, pero en algunas ocasiones que Bilbo le veía desesperado le ayudaba.

— ¡Jah! ¿Por quién me tomas? No eran tan difíciles a demás, te lo preguntaba para saber qué días tendrías libres esta semana ya que es la última de las vacaciones, como nos has estado en la tienda casi todos los días… —

— Ah, bueno ya le preguntare a mis padres, no creo que les importe ya que también Legolas y Tauriel están en la tienda. — Esto último paso desapercibido para Bilbo pero al escuchar ese nombre Thorin torció el labio como un gesto de desagrado.

No es que le cayeran mal esas dos personas, en concreto solo era Legolas, por casualidades de la vida hará mas de un año,su hermana Dis, le había presentado como un amigo que buscaba trabajo a Bilbo, y dio la casualidad que sus padres buscaban más ayuda, eran cosas de tener una floristería reconocida.

— ¡Aquí tienes Bilbo! Y dile a tu madre que le estaré eternamente agradecida — De la cocina aparecía Dis con una bolsa de papel típica de una pastelería.

— Muchas gracias Dis, se lo hare saber. — Los dos se intercambiaron una sonrisa. —Bueno será mejor que vaya saliendo ya, deben de estar esperándome. — Thorin le acompañó a la puerta de la entrada.

— Avísame si luego estas libre o si quieres que nos pasemos a visitarte a la tienda, por la tarde ha dicho Kili de quedar así que si quieres pasarte por el parque un rato…—

— Uhm… — Bilbo se lo pensó por un momento, aunque Thorin no le hubiera dicho nada, bien sabia que él y Legolas no se llevaban nada bien, notaba el ambiente un poco pesado cuando ellos dos estaban juntos. — Vale, aunque creo que Kili solo quiere ir a la floristería para ver a Tauriel, pero será divertido ver un nuevo intento de llamar su atención. —

Bilbo se despidió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el botón del ascensor, una vez que Thorin comprobó que Bilbo desaparecía tras subir en el cerro la puerta de la entrada.

No le gustaba nada Legolas pero si podía estar con Bilbo con una excusa como el "No tener nada que hacer" bien que la aprovecharía, algunos de sus amigos notaban que Thorin tenía un aprecio especial por Bilbo pero preguntarlo sería como tirar agua a aceite hirviendo y tenían como objetivo llegar a ancianos.

Mientras que descendía, Bilbo pensaba en los pocos días que le quedaban de vacaciones, se había divertido mucho y los había aprovechado al máximo aunque a veces hubiera ayudado en la tienda de sus padres tanto por la mañana como por la tarde, no es que se aburriera allí, le gustaban las plantas y la cerámica, hay que decir que se le daba bien y le relajaba, pero también le gustaba estar con sus amigos en ese parque rodeado de césped y un gran lago donde se podía ir en barca o dar de comer tanto a peces como a patos, cisnes...

Al salir del edificio se dirigió a la parada de autobús que le llevaba cerca del centro para ir a donde se encontraban trabajando sus padres, al subir se encontró que no había ningún sitio libre y estaba bastante lleno así que tuvo que estar en la parte del medio del bus donde se ponía la gente de pie.

Tenia media hora de trayecto así que tenía tiempo para planear todos los días de la semana que le quedaban con Thorin y compañía, eran trece paras y cada vez que había un sitio libre alguien se le adelantaba. Puede que Bilbo fuera inteligente pero a la hora de un enfrentamiento o queja prefería quedarse al margen y por estar media hora de pie, no pasaba nada.

Ya iban siete paradas aun quedaban seis y se entretenía mirando la ciudad por la ventana, no se dio cuanta pero había más gente en el bus de pie y en la novena parada no podía moverse mucho pero aun estaba cara a la ventana del autobús un poco incomodo.  
En uno de las curvas que paso el autobús Bilbo por el desnivel repentino se soltó de la barra de donde se estaba sujetando por la sorpresa y por reflejo se cogió a lo que pudo cayendo sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡He- hey!... — se escucho a la par que Bilbo cerraba los ojos y se caía, no se había dado cuenta pero se el lugar de donde se sujeto no era ni más ni menos que en la camisa de una persona. Al abrir los ojos lo pudo comprobar, también pudo comprobar que esa persona con rizos oscuros medianamente largos estaba encima suyo con una expresión de molestia.

—¿ Quieres soltarme o quieres hacer todo el maldito viaje así? Porque des de luego a mi me gustaría levantarme… — Apto seguido Bilbo lo soltó como si la ropa que había cogido con tanta intensidad quemara.

— ¡ De… De verdad lo siento! perdóname a sido un impulso y…— Decía sin levantar la mirada fijando la al suelo, se le iba poniendo la cara roja de la vergüenza de haber arrastrado a otra persona al suelo y porque la gente de su alrededor aunque intentaran disimular se estaban riendo de la situación.

— Ya basta… No es como si me hubieras roto algo— dijo arreglándose la camisa. — .. Y si estas pidiendo disculpas por lo menos intenta mirar a la cara a la persona con la que te disculpas.. —

En el momento en el Bilbo levanto la cabeza y cruzaron miradas pudo observar que aquel chico tenía unos ojos verdosos gatunos, como tirando a amarillos, quizás fuera por la luz del sol, o por lo nervioso que estaba pero se quedo en silencio por unos segundos observando a esos ojos.  
En ese momento aquel chico de pelo moreno rizado y ojos verde-amarillos, estaba de la misma manera, ver el rostro de aquel chico que parecía tan tímido le llamo la atención, pero no más que sus ojos color grisáceo claro, se tranquilizo al ver que no podía gesticular palabra alguna.

— Te perdono, tranquilo pequeñajo…— dijo con una media sonrisa, no se había dado cuenta en el suelo pero una vez de pie los dos no pudo resistirse de remarcarlo. — No te pongas a tartamudear tanto que a vas morderte la lengua. —

Por ese comentario Bilbo desvió la mirada y se puso aun mas rojo, pero se dio cuenta que había aceptado sus disculpas, al menos ya era algo. — Gracias… Mi nombre es Bilbo y no soy tan bajito…imbe…— en ese momento se escucho una campanilla que provenía des de donde estaba el conductor, haciéndole recordar que estaba en un vehículo, olvidando por completo al desconocido busca en el panel informativo si era su parada, pero por suerte no se había pasado aun quedaba una y era en la que se habían parado.

El castaño se da cuenta de ello y dirige la mirada donde estaba mirando Bilbo, a él le quedaban dos paradas mas.  
—En ese caso, yo solo respondo cuando me llaman por mi nombre, Smaug. — Dijo extendiéndole la mano, que Bilbo acepto a regañadientes estrecharle.

En ese momento el Autobús estaba a punto de pararse así que Bilbo se incorporo acercándose más hacia la puerta de salida mirando hacia donde estaba Smaug apoyado. El castaño también seguía observándole hasta que se abrieron las puertas y le guiño el ojo como despedida.

Bilbo al ver ese gesto se ruborizo y bajo deprisa. ¿Acaso ese sujeto se había burlado de él? Se quedo unos segundos viendo como se alejaba ese bus y prosiguió su camino, pensando en el maldito momento que decidió coger aquel autobús.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Naaaaas…. TT_TT Ahora si podéis matarme si os he hecho leer para nada, vuelvo a pedir disculpas si he ofendido a alguien con mi gramática o manera de expresarme.**

**Bueno aun falta por hacer salir a los demás personajes pero de momento a aparecido Smaug, no quería acabar este capitulo sin él ya que es uno de los candidatos (Bwajaja)**

**Lo dicho, aun no se con quien juntar a Bilbo y dadas las posibilidades, que son muchas, acepto sugerencias *cejas* *cejas***

**¡Pobre Thoriiiiin no a salido mucho _ pero prometo darle más escenas!**

**(Si veis algún fallo o algo avisadme e intentare corregirlo, es la primera vez que cuelgo algo en este tipo de paginaWeb)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola de nuevo!  
Me han alegrado vuestros comentarios =w= gracias por los avisos, Me han animado. Me disculpo por lo de la ortografía u_u lo hago con DocX 2007 y se supone que hay corrector y todo pero supongo que se me escapan los detalles…**

**Lo dicho :D Gracias por todo y darme esta oportunidad!**

Capítulos 2:  


"_La tienda"_

-

**  
**Bilbo pego un gran bostezo, estaba apoyado en el mostrador de la jardinería, ya era medio día y la tienda solo tenían tres clientes que en ese momento dos los atendían entre Tauriel y Legolas mientras el tercero estaba en la parte de cerámica donde sus padres le aconsejaban seguramente sobre que tipo de maceta debía escoger.  
Al ser vacaciones la gente que solía pasar por la tienda era los habituales, los que conocían des de que habían abierto el negocio o amigos.  
El día la mañana paso tranquila después de despachar a los clientes se dedico a limpiar algunas repisas de la entrada con ayuda de Tauriel.

— Oh vaya…— dijo Tauriel mirando fuera de la tienda con sorpresa para luego mirar a Bilbo el cual estaba frente a ella pero de espaldas a la entrada limpiando.  
Bilbo dirigió la mirada a donde antes lo había hecho la chica.

— Si quieres puedo acabar de limpiar el resto yo. — Dijo Bilbo viendo como se iban acercando Ori, Thorin, Fili y Kili, este ultimo Siempre intentaba llamar la atención de Tauriel, lo cual no era un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para ella, no le molestaba pero no tenía esa estima hacia Kili, le llamaba su carácter enérgico y era alguien con quien se podía hablar tranquilamente, para la suerte de Kili compartían una admiración por las estrellas, Tauriel se sentía a gusto hablando con alguien más que entendiera, pero a veces estar al lado de él se sentía nerviosa, solo había estado interesada una vez en una persona y ese era Legolas, pero el oji-azul le había hecho entender que el amor que el sentía era más fraternal que sentimental.

— O si me dejas puedo substituirte yo a ti. — Apareció de repente Legolas.

A Bilbo no le gustaba meterse en asuntos ajenos pero parecía que tuvieran sentimientos correspondidos Kili y Tauriel, incluso hacían una pareja, pero sabía también lo cortada que era Tauriel para las relaciones amorosas, en otros temas era decidida y segura, por ejemplo con Legolas hubo un tiempo que no le miraba directamente a los ojos o evitaba estar a solas, pero ellos dos juntos ahora, tenían un aura brillante que les rodeaba, un aura tan brillante y atractiva que hacía que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor no parara de mirarles, a veces descaradamente, otras con rostros sonrojados.  
Muchas veces había intentado preguntarle a Legolas sobre que pensaba de ella, pero no se atrevía y seguramente le diría lo típico de "Es como una hermana" con esa sonrisa típica que daba el tema por cerrado.

— ¡Hey! ¿Que hacéis todos en la entrada? — Pregunto Kili que era el más enérgico del grupo, muchos se preguntaban cómo podía mantener esa sonrisa siempre, pero no molestaba para nada, era contagiosas y agradable.

— Yo ya iba a entrar creo que iré a buscar algo de bebida para todos. — Dijo Tauriel como vía a de escape.

—No vas a poder con todas, ¡voy contigo! — A Tauriel no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que Kili ya estaba detrás de ella para ayudarla, así que se resigno y suspiro para luego esbozar una sonrisa de aceptación.

Bilbo en ese momento miraba a Legolas que también los observaba como se alegaban, había silencio así que hablo decidido a romperlo.

— ¿Estabais camino al parque? — Dicho esto todas las miradas se posaron en Bilbo.

— Esperábamos que pudieras salir antes de las dos para ir a comer juntos. — Esto lo dijo Ori ya que Thorin esperaba que el rubio los dejara para que el pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera oír conversación ajena. Legolas se dio cuenta y decidió actuar cociendo a Bilbo rodeando sus hombros con su brazo derecho acercándolo a él.

— ¿¡Eeh!? Pero si solo queda media hora para que acabe, ¿Queréis robarme el tiempo que paso trabajando con "MI compañero"? — El pelirrojo se sobresalto sonrojado, sabía que era una broma, el pasatiempo favorito de su "Compañero" era molestarle y sobre todo cuando venían sus amigos, no sabía porque lo había, seguramente le gustaba ver las reacciones que expresaba Bilbo, al menos eso pensaba él.

— Vaya, Bilbo ¿Des de cuando tienes ese tipo de relación con Legolas? ¡Oh, Thorin! — En ese momento entro Belladonna, con un par de bebidas en la mano junto a Tauriel y Kili observando el panorama que tenían delante, este ultimo riendo del control que demostraba tener Thorin para no saltarle al cuello a Legolas.  
Bilbo iba rechistar pero su madre lo ignoro y siguió hablando.

— Dile a tu hermana que me han encantado las Galletas, pero no hacía falta que se molestara en ello. —dijo poniendo las bebidas en una mesa que usaban a veces para demostrar como decorar las flores a los clientes, y les indico a los demás que se acercaran a coger los refrescos que había depositado en la mesa.

—Bueno chicos yo os dejo aun tengo que ayudar a tu padre a terminar unos arreglos florales. — cuando tubo a todos alrededor de la mesa paso un refresco a su hijo y le acaricio los rizos suavemente.  
—Cuando os lo acabéis podeis raptar a mi lindo hijo. — les guiño el ojo al grupo de Thorin.  
— Vosotros Legolas y Tauriel si queréis podéis salir quince minutos antes. — Estos últimos le agradecieron devolviéndole una sonrisa tan agradable como la de ella.

Aparte de Thorin, Los demás no tenían problemas en hablar con Legolas y Tauriel, Eran solo tres años mayor que ellos y más maduros pero la manera de comunicarse con ellos y entablar una conversación fluida no era problema, fuera de eso el hecho de que Thorin y Legolas llegaran a cruzar palabras que no fueran con un toque de ironía era imposible, Bilbo no recordaba cuando empezó a ser así, recordaba que después de que Dis se lo presentara, Thorin fue dos veces a la tienda a visitarle, pero no había cruzado palabra con Legolas hasta que el mismo rubio empezó a meterse con Bilbo haciendo esas bromas que tan nervioso le ponían, pero sabía que solo eran eso, bromas.

—Habíamos pensando en ir a la hamburguesería que está cerca de la entrada del parque, si quieres estáis invitados. — Kili puso esperanzas en la invitación, ya que varias veces le había propuesto algo similar , unas aceptaba y estaba paseando con ellos y otras simplemente no podía, por parte de Legolas nunca estuvo con ellos fuera de la tienda, según pensaba Bilbo, parecía una persona tranquila y refinada, sus amigos eran a lo contrario hiperactivos y llamativos, y bueno, un poco brutos, pero por eso eran tan divertidos, Bilbo veía en ellos una energía que el no tendría nunca, también era tranquilo y modesto, pero le gustaba estar alrededor de ellos.

— Lo siento Kili, tengo planes. — dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Legolas, el cual le devolvió la mirada como si no entendiera y luego miro a Kili que le miro un tanto molesto, a veces sentía celos de lo cercanos que eran — Acaso has olvidado que hoy venia tu primo y que teníamos que hacerle de guías? — dijo algo cansada por la poca memoria de oji-azul.

— Bueno… ¡La próxima vez sí que tienes que venir! — Kili ya no insistió más, Tauriel le miro alegro y asintió.

— Trato hecho, quizás el próximo día os presentemos al primo de Legolas. — El rubio pego un suspiro el cual no paso desapercibido para el grupo y tuvo que dar explicaciones.

— Bueno aunque no le gusta mucho las multitudes, pero tiene que conocer la cuidad si va a quedar a vivir aquí. — el resto asintió.

— Si luce igual que tú seguro que mi madre no querrá que se marche de la tienda, a parte del interrogatorio que le haría… — dijo Bilbo riendo, el resto le siguió dado que no estaba lejos de la realidad esa explicación, casi todos habían pasado por lo mismo.  
Siguieron hablando hasta que se les acabaron a todos la bebida y entonces decidieron ir a comer, no sin antes despedirse de los dueños de la tienda y de Legolas y Tauriel quienes iban en dirección contraria.

Una vez en la hamburguesería y de acabar de pedir su comida se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la pared de cristal del restaurante.

Estuvieron hablando de lo que habían hecho los días que no se habían visto en vacaciones y rogando a los que habían acabado los trabajos de clase que les ayudaran a terminar el suyo. Como era habitual, Ori y Kili siempre dejaban los trabajos a última hora, Fili aunque fuera su hermano Mellizo no tenía esa costumbre, pero tampoco le permitía copiarse de lo que había hecho.  
Entre risas y anécdotas acabaron de comer se dirigieron al parque.

Pasaron el rato en el césped cerca del lago, jugando a cartas, dando de comer a los patos y peces que a veces se acercaban, con el pan que les había sobrado de la comida.

El tiempo volaba cuando iban a ese parque, era el lugar favorito de todos, desconectaban de tal manera que siempre se les hacia tarde, para Ori, Fili y Kili no les importaba porque vivían en el centro, donde también tenían cerca el instituto, pero Bilbo y Thorin a menudo tenían que coger algún medio de transporte, ya que si no tenían que caminar más de una hora y media para llegar, y no era que no le gustara caminar a Bilbo, si no que por mala suerte en las vacaciones pasadas, más de una vez le intentaron atracar, por suerte solo quedaba en intento ya que en aquellos momentos sacaba una energía sobre natural en los pies y los atracadores no llegaban a alcanzarle, des de entonces iba con cuidado y poniendo atención a lo que le rodeaba por las noches, atento a si tenía que volver a hacer uso de su agilidad.  
Hoy no tenía que preocuparse, estaba con Thorin, para aquellos que no lo conocieran si cruzaban mirada con él se transformaban en hielo, muchas veces pensaba que si no lo hubiera conocido en la infancia, ni él mismo se atrevería a mirarle, pero lo conocía y aunque su pelo largo y su semi-perilla le dieran un aspecto un tanto tosco, sabía que era comprensivo y amable, y aunque pocas personas lo supieran Thorin era un gran amante de los animales, y lo más gracioso para Bilbo era que se le daban bien y ellos no tenían problemas en acercársele.

Por no hablar de que también era fuerte, pero su paciencia según para Bilbo, era mala, pero había mejorado bastantes des de el instituto, antes si no era por el pelirrojo, acababa en peleas que después le pasaban factura al enterarse su padre independientemente de si salía ileso o no.

Se despidieron de todos sus amigos y se dirigieron a una estación de tren que tenían cerca del parque, no les dejaba cerca de casa así que luego tenían que coger de nuevo un autobús, la parada de autobús les dejaba unas dos calles cerca de sus respectivas casas. En el viaje en tren, no cruzaron muchas palabras, ya que tenían una buena comunicación gracias a que tenían sus números de móvil y el vivir cerca limitaba a algún evento nuevo que hubieran tenido y el hecho de hablar sobre que habían comido y cuantas horas habían dormido no era un tema tan importante como para mencionarlo, así que esperaron a que anunciaran su parada para bajarse del tren y volver a subirse a otro medio de transporte, por suerte pudieron pillar el autobús a tiempo.

Desconectar viendo las luces de la ciudad era habitual, también podría ser una manera de organizar sus pensamientos o pensar en algún tema del cual mantener al menos unos veinte minutos, Pero a Thorin pocos se le ocurrían, solo les quedaban cinco días y después de empezar de nuevo las clases, les quedarían los ratos libres de los descansos del instituto, y el viaje del mismo a casa, en primaria nunca se sabía si iban o no a estar en la misma clase, pero daba la casualidad que en el instituto una vez ya se han organizado los grupos de clase, se quedan así hasta el final, cosa que no le molestaba hasta el tercer grado de secundaría el comentario de Dis sobre ellos dos y su "estrecha" relación sobre que le ponía celosa por que le hacía recordar que ella aun no había encontrado pareja. Esa frase encendió la bombilla que muchas veces intentaba ignorar, sabía que des de pequeño había sido protector con Bilbo, ya que él era el más débil de los dos y muchas veces acaba llorando por tonterías como caídas accidentales o por algunos niños que a veces se metían no el pobre ojigris, pero en la secundaria ya no podía ser más su protector y el hecho de que a algunas personas empezaban a estar merodeando alrededor de su amigo le ponía de mal humor y al darse cuenta de su carácter infantil se ponía aun más nervioso.  
Al final acabo aceptando ese sentimiento que le advertía que a partir de ahora el nombre de su amigo Bilbo le haría volverse loco, no le gustaba el sentimiento de querer saber donde estaba o en que pensaba pero le perdía ver los cambios de expresiones que le mostraba al hablarle o viéndolo distraído admirando el recorrido que ejecutaba el autobús.

— ¿Thorin? — El moreno se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras su amigo le hablaba.

— ¿Eh? Perdona ¿Qué? — Se aclaro la garganta.

Bilbo hizo una mueca de resignación y volvió a empezar a explicar lo que Thorin no había oído por su ausencia al estar en su mundo.

— Bueno, no es nada importante… — dijo aun mirando a la ventana — Te estaba comentando que esta mañana arrastre a una persona a caer conmigo en el suelo del autobús, me supo mal hasta que me llamo "bajito". — esto último lo dijo arrugando un poco la frente al recordar la escena.

— ¿Que arrastraste a quien, como? — No entendía nada, sabia de la torpeza del otro pero fue una información un poco confusa.

—…Fue sin querer, el autobús iba muy lleno y me cogí a lo primero que pude y resulto ser una persona un tanto molesta... — El recordar la escena se puso rojo por volver a pensar en la risas que había causado su caída, Thorin lo noto y vio una oportunidad de molestarle.

— Bueno no es un gran secreto tu torpeza, ¿no te hiciste daño o a la otra persona? Por que eres también especialista en ello. — Rio al imaginarse la escena de un confundido Bilbo, poso una mano en la coronilla del más bajo y le despeino como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Bilbo le miraba un con los ojos entrecerrados por el comentario, aunque tenía razón, pero no había falta que se lo recordara.

— No nos pasó nada, creo que hasta se burlo de mi ese sujeto…

— ¿Porque lo dices? — Normalmente Bilbo no solía guardar rencor a ninguna persona por no decir a nadie que el conociera, por eso le sorprendía lo molesto que estaba.

— Bueno… No estoy seguro, pero creo cuando baje del autobús se burlo de mi… — Bilbo puso una expresión tan adorable que Thorin no pudo evitar reírse, de cabellos rizados decidió ignorarle dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana.

— Perdón, perdón… — recupero el aliento y siguió. — ¿Pero exactamente, como se "Burlo" de ti? —a veces la intuición del pelirrojo era tan nula que… Bueno, solo hacía falta ver cómo era al no conocer los sentimientos de Thorin al ser tan cercanos.

— No te burles…He dicho que no estaba seguro y me… Me guiño el ojo. — Thorin se quedo un segundo procesando la información, para luego volver a reír con más intensidad.

Bajaron del autobús y Thorin decidió acompañar a Bilbo a casa.

—Si lo sé no te lo cuento, sabes que ese tipo de cosas no las se captar.

— Tampoco es que sea un experto, pero guiñar a alguien el ojo que acabas de conocer por decirlo de alguna manera a la fuerza... — no pudo evitar reír un poco. — Bueno quizás si que se burlo un poco de ti. — Thorin no quiso decirle más a Bilbo para que no pensara en ello, pero seguramente esa persona que describió Bilbo como "irritante" seguramente vio a través de él y quiso molestarle, no le parecía tan raro ese razonamiento, al fin y al cabo era Bilbo de quien estaba hablando, esta persona que si le tuvieran que comparar con un animal, seguramente sería con uno muy manso e inofensivo.

— Y el nombre que tenia no lo había oído nunca. — Se llevo una mano hacia su barbilla pensando de donde habría salido aquel nombre.

— ¿Acaso os presentasteis? — dijo medio en broma.

—Pues sí. — Thorin se llevo una mano a la sien frotándola. — ¡Me llamo bajito! Y en ese momento me irrito tanto que no pensé que no era lógico.

Thorin hizo que Bilbo se agachara rodeándole el cuello con uno de sus brazos, simulando un leve ahorcamiento, ya que no quería hacerle daño, pero para que Bilbo ese gesto le fuera un poco molesto.

— ¡¿Es que tus padres no te enseñaron a mantener distancia entre desconocidos?! Espero que al menos no le dijeras también donde vives…— Bilbo intentaba zafarse, Thorin al ver que no paraba de moverse decidió soltarle para reanudar la marcha.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Tranquilo, antes de dar mi dirección diría la tuya para que los eliminaras ya que seguro que no te costaría nada, seguro que escuchan tu voz por telefonillo y huyen.

— No sería nada nuevo, aunque si haces eso ya sabes que tocaría después, tendrías que devolverme el favor siendo mi sirviente por dos semanas.

— A eso se le llama ser un buena amigo…— Estuvieron bromeando hasta que llegaron a la verja de su casa. — Bueno entonces cuanto te debo por hacerme de guardaespaldas hasta mi casa, aunque no te lo haya pedido. — mientras hablaba iba abriendo la puerta ya habiendo pasado la primera barrera seguido por Thorin.

— Bueno si quieres puedes empezar a hacerme de despertador para la semana que viene. — Thorin se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse imaginado al finalizar esas palabras un escenario en el cual Bilbo intentaba despertarle pero aparte de no conseguirlo, Thorin le arrastraba hacia la cama quedando a su lado tumbado.

— Mmmmh… No, creo que seguiremos encontrándonos en la parada del autobús gracias.

— Había que intentarlo, bueno me voy yendo ya…ah, mañana tengo que volver al centro a por libretas nuevas tu ya tienes listo todo?

Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar. — Había quedado para ir este fin de semana con Legolas a comprar material para hacer nuevos lienzos y así aprovechar para comprar lo demás …— volvió a hacer una pausa pensante Thorin apretó el puño sin que Bilbo lo notara.

— ¿Quedamos mañana sobre las nueve para coger el autobús? Iré el sábado igualmente, pero así no tendré que cargar tantas cosas.

— Vale, hasta mañana. — Levanto la mano como despido mientras que a la vez le guiño un ojo y caminaba hacia la salida.

— ¡Muy gracioso!…— Apto cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí.

Ya una vez hubo cenado y lavado los dientes, escribió en su diario personal, era una costumbre que tenía ya de pequeño, des de nueve años de edad había empezado a escribir por sugerencia de su padre, aunque al poco tiempo lo dejo, volvió a escribir a los once años al encontrar aquel diario con menos de seis hojas escritas, le dio un poco de vergüenza, pero se alegro volver a recordar algunas aventuras pasadas con su amigo Thorin, ya que en todas y cada una de las paginas aparecía su nombre.  
Al acabar el diario lo guardo debajo del colchón y se dispuso a descansar los ojos hasta dormirse.

**Continuará… **

**Nota:**

Bueno este capítulo lo he alargado un poco más por sugerencias de una amiga ^^

Gracias por leer y nos vemos muy pronto! 3


	3. Capítulo 3

**Primero de todo: Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooooo! xDD**

**Como han ido estos días? Disculpad el retraso… He estado dándole vueltas a un asunto personal ^^U**  
**Bueno, Espero que os estén yendo bien los días! :D**

**Soy taaan fan de las dos parejas que me da pena decidirlo ya, así que sufriré el poner la barra de "Love Bilbo" jajaja**

**Gracias por esperar pacientemente!**

**Aviso: Puuuuede que uno de los personajes haga un cambio x'D así que las quejas y las amenazas (Si hay) hacédmelas llegar ;D**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

_ "Centro comercial"_

Después de haberse levantado a las ocho de la mañana solo para ayudar a preparar el desayuno y ordenar su habitación Bilbo escogió la ropa para salir de al encuentro de Thorin, decidió por lo básico una camiseta de manga corta gris oscuro que en el pecho tenía impresa una imagen de alguna portada de uno de los comics de Thor, le gustaba todo lo relacionado con Superhéroes y tenía una gran variedad de camisetas como esa en tiempo libre solía vestir casual conjuntando esas camisas con unos típicos vaqueros de gama de negro a azul que tenía en el armario y el calzado eran unos zapatos estilo deportivo, la afición de los comics era algo que algunas personas no esperaba encontrar en los gustos del pelirrojo, por no hablar de la cantidad de comics que tenia aparte de las novelas que le gustaba releer a menudo cuando tenía tiempo, le encantaba leer aquellos libros de gran tamaño de alguna manera aun seguía teniendo esa curiosidad por conocer mundo aunque su carácter se había calmado, leyendo aquellos libros se le volvía a iluminar la cara como un niño pequeño imaginándose metiéndose dentro de aquellas historias que tanto le fascinaban.

Bajo las escaleras frotándose los ojos para dirigirse a la entrada mientras cogía su cartera, se despidió de sus padres antes de salir y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ya eran las ocho y cuarenta pero sabía que llegar a la parada mientras paseaba podría darle sin problemas las nueve en punto o quizás faltarían un par de minutos para que fuera la hora acordada.

Su rutina de instituto era similar, se levantaba temprano, desayunaba, salía por la puerta después de despedirse de sus padres y se encontraba en la parada del bus con Thorin, a veces si el bus iba con retraso o cierto pelinegro se dormía cogían el Tren, era costumbre y gracias a Bilbo siempre llegaban a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta para entrar en clase.

Des de lejos divisaba la parada del autobús y vio que Thorin aun no había llegado, Suspiro e hizo una llamada al teléfono de Thorin y como era de suponer no se lo cogió, seguramente estaba en modo "Silencio", miro la hora y vio que efectivamente aun eran las ocho y cincuenta, se sentó en la parada del autobús para esperar al pelinegro.

Cuando tenía esos momento en los que esperaba al Thorin o estando en la tienda no había nada que hacer, o estaba en el parque simplemente disfrutando el día, le gustaba perderse en el paisaje mirando las nubes o sin más observando su alrededor sin tener nada en lo que pensar.  
De repente le sonó el teléfono móvil sacándole de su ensoñación, era un mensaje.

"Perdona amigo mío se que habíamos quedado Sábado con Tauriel para ayudarte con las compras, pero ¿te importaría si lo adelantamos para el viernes por la tarde? Estoy un poco liado enseñando cada rincón de la ciudad a mi primo y me gustaría enseñarle cuanto antes el centro comercial también, si no te importa claro, si no nos vemos sábado. – Legolas-"

Bilbo no era una persona tan extrovertida como Legolas y el hecho de que le mencionara que aquel primo tan "cerrado" también les acompañaría no le gusto mucho, claro que si su amigo tenía que enseñarle cuanto antes toda la cuidad e igualmente tenían que ir allí a comprar no le importaba, a demás si Legolas pensaba que sería mala idea no se lo hubiera preguntado, así que decidió responder el mensaje positivamente aceptando que fuera de aquí a dos días y que se les uniera aquel sujeto.

Thorin recién se despertaba, se había olvidado de poner la alarma del teléfono, pero por suerte le había comentado a su hermana que saldría temprano, así que no se molesto cuando su queridísima hermana Dis le despertó con un estruendo tan horrible como aquel que hacia una sartén siendo usada como tambor junto a su oreja, bueno, no se molesto tanto como lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque eran las nueve menos cuarto y aun tenía que vestirse.

La manera de vestir de Thorin era más semi formal, solía combinar vaqueros con camisas oscuras y alguna que otra vez americana o chaleco si no había tanto calor, su calzado más común eran sus botas de cordones, no solía usar bambas a no ser que, como es lógico, hiciera deporte o tuviera constancia de que tendría un día muy ajetreado, pero le encantaba vestir ese estilo de botas.

Cogió lo necesario para lo que necesitaba comprar y bebió con mucha prisa el zumo de naranja que le había alcanzado su hermana para que no tardara tanto en marcharse.

Una vez acabado de beber su triste desayuno salió corriendo al encuentro de Bilbo.

Aun haciendo un Spring pudo ver a Bilbo, vio que el pelirrojo tenia fija su mirada en el teléfono, así que no le aviso de su presencia hasta estar frente de él para coger aire.

— Vaya ¿Ahora haces ejercicio por las mañanas?

— Siento el retraso, el teléfono… hm, Me dormí…— Ya estaba recuperando el aliento del spring que había metido.

— Bueno eso lo supuse, te hice una llamada perdida pero supongo que tendrías el teléfono en silencio, ¿Verdad?

Thorin no dijo ninguna palabra pero la manera de afirmar lo que decía Bilbo fue la expresión de molestia que le dedico al ver que había acertado de lleno, no por nada era su "amigo de la infancia".

— Bueno entonces… ¿Vamos en tren o quieres esperar media hora a que pase el próximo autobús? El anterior a pasado hace poco. — Echo un vistazo al reloj de su teléfono. — Si vamos ahora estaremos a tiempo de coger el tren que va directo al centro.

Dicho esto fueron a la estación a paso ligero mientras Thorin le contaba su despertar, Bilbo se reía al imaginarse la sonrisa de Dis al tomarle el pelo a este. No es que Dis fuera mala, pero solía ser muy brusca a la hora de despertar a Thorin, Bilbo lo había visto las veces que se había quedado a dormir en su casa, por suerte solo se ensañaba con su hermano.

Subieron en el tren que por suerte había llegado cinco minutos después de ellos y se sentaron a esperar su parada, eran como cinco paradas pero cada una de ellas tardaba en llegar a la siguiente unos siete minutos, y a esas horas de la mañana el paisaje que ofrecía el recorrido era aun amas hipnotizador.

Sin poder evitarlo Bilbo empezaba a cerrar los ojos haciendo ladear su cabeza de vez en cuando hasta que se apoyo sin pensarlo mucho en el hombro de Thorin, pasaron así dos paradas más hasta que el teléfono de Bilbo sonó, haciendo despertar a los dos, aunque más al pelirrojo, ya que el más alto estaba distraído por la tensión que le había provocado la acción de Bilbo que el sonido del teléfono.

A Thorin no le gustaba cotillear pero dado que Bilbo estaba a su lado pudo ver de quien era el mensaje y eso le hizo desviar con disimulado fastidio al la ventana que estaba a su lado, se sentía mal al tener estos sentimientos, se enfadaba consigo mismo porque no tenía motivos para ello, pero filtraba esa rabia dentro de él y la dejaba en un rincón de sus pensamientos, sabía que cuanto más le llegara a importar su amigo mas difícil se haría estar cerca de él, pero como lo disfrutaba.

— Ah… No te lo había dicho pero se ve que Legolas me ha pedido que sea el viernes que vayamos a comprar, así también le enseñara a su primo el sitio. — Thorin asintió con la cabeza. — Espero que no sea tan aterrador la seriedad de esa persona…

— No voy a servirte de apoyo para huir si te sientes incomodo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer?

— Por supuesto, disfrutar de los últimos días que nos quedan para volver al instituto. — Bilbo entrecerró los ojos dirigiéndole la mirada a su amigo. — Y me parece más productivo pasármelo bien a tener que estar en un sitio con tu aura de incomodidad al conocer gente nueva.

— Esta bien…— Tampoco iba a insistir mucho ya que sabía la poca amistad que Thorin tenía con Legolas, tampoco se iba a arriesgar a que estos volvieran a tener sus famosas charlas con piques.

Al llegar al centro comercial fueron directos a la sección de librería a por material escolar, allí escogieron lo necesario para ayudarse a coger apuntes en clase y como era costumbre Bilbo al tener una tarjeta de descuento por material que encargaba para la tienda la uso para hacerle descuento a Thorin y a sí mismo, con lo cual obtuvieron una agenda para el nuevo curso similar, tampoco era tan importante.

Al acabar de salir de aquella tienda Thorin observo una peluquería cercana aminorando el paso, Bilbo que se dio cuenta paro al lado de este.

— Ahh.. ¿No me digas que estas pensando en que ya es hora de cortarte el pelo?

— Puede ser, Pero luego pienso que si me lo corto pasarías a ser tu el más femenino de los dos. — se agacho un poco para estar cara a cara con Bilbo y dirigiendo su mirada de arriba abajo.

— Imbe… Eso era cuando éramos más pequeños...

— Creo recordar que quien tiene la talla más pequeña de su clase eres tú, por no hablar de cuando te escogieron para hacer de caperucita en preescolar. — No podía aguantarse la risa al ver a su amigo cada vez más rojo por la vergüenza.

— ¡De pequeño tenía el pelo un poco más largo y por eso tenía rizos con los cuales me confundían con una chica y lo de la talla es poco soy…— Esto último lo dijo en susurro desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Thorin. —…Soy el más delgado de la clase…— Dicho esto volvió a reanudar la marcha seguido de Thorin.

— Eh tampoco es para deprimirse…Vamos, que era una broma. — pasando a la mano derecha la bolsa que tenía para dejar una de las manos libres la poso en el hombro del más bajo para que se animara.

Bilbo giro la cabeza y le saco la lengua. — Bah, te iba a decir que si querías cortarte el pelo mi madre podría ayudarte pero te has metido conmigo así que arréglatelas tu solo!

— Oh así que admites que me quedaría bien eh. — Se puso la mano en la barbilla. — Bueno estaría bien para empezar un nuevo curso un cambio de Look y si me arrepiento, mi pelo crece enseguida sin problemas.

Fueron a la tienda para ver si los padres de Bilbo necesitaban ayuda pero les despacharon diciendo que debían disfrutar los días libres que les quedaban así que se fueron a su rincón favorito, el parque, variando el lugar donde descansaron el otro día, fueron a una zona donde habían arboles tan robustos como para subirse a una de sus ramas sin que esta notara su peso y que estaban a poca distancia del suelo. Bilbo se subió a una de sus ramas tumbándose en ella mientras que Thorin, se sentaba apoyándose en el tronco del árbol justo debajo de él, Bilbo sacó dos bocadillos y dos refrescos que había guardado en la mañana antes de salir dándole su parte correspondiente a su amigo, el cual acepto feliz ya que a él no le había dado tiempo ni a desayunar.

— No hacía falta podría haber comprado algo. — Pero aun así dio su primer mordisco.

— Ya sabía yo que no te ibas a traer nada, además que no importa así te evitas estar siempre pillando comida rápida, deberías de aprender a cocinar cosas que no sean precocinadas…— Bilbo imito a su amigo incorporándose para comer más a gusto.

— Ya… Supongo que me vas a tener que enseñar ya que tú sabes hacer de todo. — Bilbo resignado suspiro y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— Hablando de saber, ¿Después del instituto tú que tienes planeado hacer? Quiero decir, ¿ya sabes a lo que quieres dedicarte?

— Uhm.. Había pensado en probar de ser Arquitecto, pero no lo tengo claro, ¿Por? ¿Acaso tú no ibas a seguir los pasos de tus padres?

— La verdad está pensando en ser escritor. — Esto último le hizo soltar una leve risa a Thorin que noto el pelirrojo algo molesto. — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es algo gracioso? — dijo un poco molesto.

— Noo, no es eso, la verdad es que nunca te había visto en ese plano, ya sabes, se te da bien muchas cosas Bilbo, sabes hacer de todo, Serias un buen artista y porque no decirlo espo…— No pudo acabar la frase ya que se llevo un molesto golpe en la cabeza dado con el pie de Bilbo pero moderado para que no le hiciera tanto daño, aunque le hubiera gustado.

— Gracias por los intentos de "halagos", yo también pensaba al principio en eso, estar ayudando a mis padres y claro que lo seguiría haciendo pero quiero probar en hacer algo más, no sé, ¿sabes que ya tengo algunos borradores de historias? Me da un poco de vergüenza pero al menos quiero tener más cosas que hacer que no sea artística, aunque mirándolo así también es algo similar. — Bilbo miraba al cielo balanceando sus piernas apoyando sus manos en el tronco divagando en su monologo.  
Thorin se levanto de donde estaba sentado para subirse al tronco poniéndose al lado de su mejor amigo, rodeándolo con un brazo que quedaba colgado alrededor de su cuello.

— Sabes Bilbo, como ya he dicho antes de que me cortaras, todo se te da bien, suerte tengo de que me ayudes como ahora con la comida.

— Gra…Gracias amigo. — Con una expresión de incomodidad por la timidez que sentía Bilbo le agradeció a Thorin.

—..Ejem.. De nada... Y Si tienes problemas puedes contar con mi ayuda, siempre puedo acogerte como mi segunda esposa. — Esto último lo dijo acorralando más el cuello de Bilbo con su brazo y despeinándole con la mano libre evitando que Bilbo no se zafara tan rápidamente.

— ¿Pena me da de la primera para tener que aguantarte! — Intentaba luchar para quitarse del agarre de Thorin molesto también por el comentario.

Después de pasar una tarde tranquila entre risas y observando a la gente que pasaba por allí decidieron volver para acabar en la casa de Thorin a ver una película como era usual cuando no tenían más que hacer, era así des de tiempo atrás, en algunas vacaciones o tardes libres, quedaban para hacer maratones de cine o series en la habitación del pelinegro o en la de Bilbo, se entretenían y tenían gustos en común así que ninguno de los dos tenía problemas en que el contrario pospusiera alguna película o serie que no había visto aun.

Por fin llego el viernes para Bilbo, des de que se había enterado de que iba a conocer al primo de Legolas tenía una molesta sensación que le ponía nervioso, no era muy cerrado, pero estas cosas le incomodaban por timidez, al fin y al cabo todos sus momentos de conocer gente eran así, aunque luego pensara que era una tontería, pero allí estaba, en el autobús camino al centro para ir a comprar material para la tienda y para sus dibujos propios ya que esa era la idea de quedar con Legolas y Tauriel, para ayudarle a elegir aparte de pasar un rato con ellos fuera del trabajo.  
Bajo del autobús ya que ese día sus padres no habían abierto por la mañana porque tenían que ir a otra ciudad porque sus familiares que se dedicaban al cultivo de verduras y frutas les habían pedido ayuda sobre la distribución de un jardín personal, le gustaba estar rodeado de su familia, eran muy hospitalarios pero ya había quedado así que le pidió a sus padres que le mandara recuerdos y que dijeran que ya iría en otra ocasión.

Miraba su reloj sentado en uno de los bancos de adentro del centro comercial, ya era las seis de la tarde, la hora acordada así que no tardarían en llegar ya que Legolas y Tauriel iban en coche, el había llegado media hora antes por el horario del autobús así que para hacer tiempo fue a una librería del lugar y se compró algunos comics que salían ese mismo día y un libro que recopilaba las tres publicaciones de una revista antigua sobre una historia de H. P Lovercraft "En las montañas de la locura", era uno de sus autores favoritos, ya lo había leído en la biblioteca del instituto, pero siempre compraba los que más le habían gustado para poder leerlos cuando quisiera.

Y allí estaba, después de media hora, de repente le sonó su teléfono móvil y al ver que era el número de Legolas respondió la llamada.

— ¿Si?

— Imposible... — La llamada se corto y Bilbo pudo apreciar que esa voz no era ni de lejos la de Legolas, y menos la respuesta recibió a través del teléfono.  
Miro el móvil para ver si había visto bien y volvió a llamar al teléfono del rubio y a los pocos segundos escuchaba un teléfono sonar que cada vez iba sonando más cerca haciendo que levantara la mirada y que al ver quien estaba delante se quedara con el rostro sin expresión, pero no porque no le importara, si no porque se había quedado en shock con el móvil aun llamando.

— Puedes dejar de llamar, como puedes oír este es el teléfono al que llamas. — Le enseño el móvil que traía en las manos para mostrarle que efectivamente salía su nombre en la pantalla de aquel objeto.

Bilbo sin dejar de mirarle guardo su teléfono y luego reacciono. — ¡¿Tu?! ¿Pero… Tu… Smaug?

Smaug suspiro con pesadez guardando el teléfono de Legolas en su chaqueta de cuero negra. — Mi primo esta aparcando y Tauriel le ayuda a encontrar algún sitio, así que me han pedido que te avisara mientras seguían en ello. — Observo al más bajo que asintió una vez le informó, tenía una expresión de incomodidad mirando a las escaleras que se dirigían al parking. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando? Veo que ya has comprado algo. — Señalo a la bolsa que tenía Bilbo en la mano izquierda, mientras que este ponía la bolsa a la altura de su pecho.

— He llegado media hora antes por el Autobús, así que para ganar tiempo he ido a la librería antes. — Le señalo la tienda que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

— Aah... — Smaug dirigió el rostro a donde señalaba pero se quedo con la mirada fija en Bilbo, estaba deseando que sus amigos aparecieran de una vez y que acabara ese momento incomodo a solas con el pelinegro.

— Si quieres… Podemos ir de nuevo, si no podemos sentarnos a esperar…— Esto lo decía sin mirarle fijamente, la mirada fría y seria de Smaug le intimidaba de tal manera que no podía ocultarlo.  
Sin responder a la casi pregunta de Bilbo, Smaug se dirigió a la tienda donde minutos antes había salido el pelirrojo. Era una librería de dos pisos donde la parte de los libros más antiguos o de segunda mano estaban a arriba, sección donde Bilbo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando entraba en esa librería, fue directo a las escaleras seguido del más alto.

— Si buscas ediciones pasadas de algunos libros esta es la mejor tienda para encontrarlas y están en buen estado aparte del precio que es bastante económico.

— Te encanta este sitio, ¿verdad? — Smaug puso una expresión entre burlona y divertida.

Smaug había subido las escaleras y miraba algunos libros con interés, Bilbo dio gracias a que así fuera, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar con ese sujeto y por cómo se expresaba Smaug le pareció que apreciaba más el silencio en compañía que hablar.

De repente sonó el teléfono de Smaug y lo cogió.

— ¿Si? ¿Y dónde queda eso? Aah.. — Bilbo observaba con curiosidad pero también miraba los libros de alrededor hasta que se fijo en uno "Poesía de Edgar Allan Poe, parte 2" Era una recopilación de algunas poesías del mismo autor, Bilbo había leído algunas y había visto algunos cuentos en la biblioteca, le llamaba la forma tan oscura en la que escribía, por eso tenía en casa algunas historias como "El cuervo" o "Lenore" De repente Smaug le llamo la atención.

— ¿Te gustan este tipo de libros? Vaya cada vez me sorprende más. — Cogió el libro que tenia Bilbo en las manos sin que este le diera tiempo a reaccionar. — Supongo que este estará bien para entretenerme. — y se dirigió a la caja para comprarlo dejando un tanto perplejo a Bilbo que le seguía detrás.  
— Por cierto Legolas y Tauriel me han dicho que nos encontremos en la parte de manualidades de no sé que, según el sabes donde dice.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nos están esperando, porque no lo has dicho antes?

— Bueno, quería comprar algún libro por que aun no me han enviado la mitad de mi equipaje, te lo agradezco

— De nada…

Salieron de la librería y se dirigieron al encuentro de Tauriel y Legolas.

— ¡Bilbo! Siento el retraso, ya sabes, el parking siempre está lleno…

—No te preocupes, hemos estado en la librería de la entrada. — dijo enseñando la bolsa que llevaba en las manos. Legolas se fijo que Smaug también tenía una, se acerco a Bilbo para susurrarle algo en el oído alejándolo un poco de los otros dos.  
— No te habrá hecho algún comentario… no te a dicho nada que te haya hecho enfadar no?

Bilbo no sabía a que se refería pero recordó que a Legolas no le había comentado nada del día que de verdad lo conoció.

— Ehm… Bueno, habíamos coincidido en el autobús el otro dia…

Legolas se sorprendió y miro a Smaug que lo miraba sin extrusión alguna.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Smaug ya que no sabía porque le miraba Legolas como si tuviera puesto un tutu.

— ¿ Bilbo es el "Torpe enan…" que te encontraste y te uso de apoyo en el autobús? — No pudo aguantar una mini carcajada al recordar lo enfadado que estaba al llegar a su casa ya que tampoco le gustaba subir al autobús.

— ¡Eh, no fue culpa mía lo de la caída el autobús iba lleno y no supe donde sujetarme, no me di cuenta y cuando el autobús dio un giro!... — Bilbo miraba a Smaug como reproche no le gustaba nada cuando usaban el "Enano" para referirse a él.

— Disculpa, ese día estaba cansado y el viaje en autobús no me tranquilizaba nada.

Legolas veía la interacción entre Bilbo y Smaug sorprendido, ya que ninguno de los dos solían interactuar con "desconocidos" tan rápido, siempre los veía callados, como cuando conoció a Bilbo por primera vez. Que le costó que Bilbo actuara normal con el cuando empezó a trabajar con sus padres.

—Bueno, en tal caso... ¿vamos tirando a comprar el material para la tienda y para tus dibujos? — Interrumpio el dialogo entre Smaug y Bilbo que aun seguían recriminándose el echo del día anterior.

— ¿Cómo? ¿También dibuja? tu amigo es bastante sorprendente Legolas. — Legolas lo tomo como un alago hacia Bilbo, pero el pelirrojo conocía ese tipo de tono burlesco, ya que Thorin solía ponerlo cuando quería picarle, pero no dijo nada y paso del moreno para dirigirse a la tienda con sus otros dos compañeros.

Cuando ya acabaron de comprar por lo quedaron recorrieron el centro comercial por algunas tiendas que querían mostrarle a Smaug, El moreno no solía hablar, se dedicaba a escuchar y observar y en algunas ocasiones asentía para participar en la conversación.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y decidieron cenar por el centro comercial, una vez sentados retomaron la conversación sobre los lugares que habían mostrado a Smaug y los que faltaban, entonces Bilbo les pregunto sobre su lugar favorito.

— Si aun no has ido al Parque Garden podemos ir luego y…— No pudo acabar la frase ya que Legolas le interrumpió.

— Bilbo si quieres podemos llevarte en coche para que no tengas estar pendiente de coger el Tren o el autobús.

— Eh? No tienes por qué molestarte no me importa ir en Tren o… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es? — Dicho esto saco su teléfono para ver la hora, eran las diez de la noche, algunas tiendas habían cerrado ya y lo único que quedaba abierto eran los bares y restaurantes, aparte que la ultima hora del tren y los buses era de aquí a una hora y no le daría tiempo a coger el bus de vuelta, se le había pasado el tiempo volando yendo de tienda en tienda.

— No importa total ¿tus padres aun no te han dicho cuando volverán no? —Dijo Tauriel, Bilbo asintió ya que sus padres aun no le habían dicho si estaban en casa o no, pero como ya tenía la cena de sus padres hecha des de esta tarde no había problema en que el no llegara para la hora de la cena.

— Esta bien, muchas gracias amigos, Entonces sí que nos da tiempo a ir a Garden, aun no se lo habéis enseñado ¿verdad? Esta muy cerca de aquí. — lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Smaug con una sonrisa ya que por la noche el lago tenía una parte donde su unía con una fuente y tenia luces de colores y el agua bailaba de una manera muy hermosa, pero normal mente lo hacían tres días a la semana a una cierta hora, y no se volvía a repetir, y en todo el tiempo solo podía verlo cuando iba con sus padres o se quedaba en casa de alguno de sus amigos a dormir ya que Vivian cerca del parque.

— ¡Es cierto! — Tauriel cayó en la idea de Bilbo. — entre Hoy y domingo hacen el espectáculo de luces, podemos ir hasta que empiece y luego podemos dejarte en casa Bilbo. — El pelirrojo le devolvió una sonrisa a su amiga ya que le apoyaba en la idea.

Así que por entusiasmo de el dio pelirrojo decidieron ir al parque.  
A Smaug no le llamaban tanto esas cosas pero necesitaba conocer los alrededores donde iba a estar a partir de ahora y cuanto antes conociera, antes acabaría y podría hacer lo que quisiera libre de guías que no paraban de hablarle de las diferentes comparaciones de algunas tiendas o precios.

Al llegar Bilbo le explicaba a Smaug porque era su sitio favorito de toda la ciudad y los rincones donde solía estar para pasar el rato o simplemente leer.  
Aunque Smaug no le dijera nada también le gusto ese sitio, era muy grande y con posibilidades de, como decía Bilbo Desconectar.

Se agruparon con más gente que estaba sentada en el césped donde se podía observar espectáculo de la fuente, ya que esta era enorme y la gente normalmente también se sentaba para observar con tranquilidad, y allí empezó, con música tocada por una arpa, unos chorros de agua ascendentes de diversos colores que iban de un lado para el otro o chocando y o haciendo un circulo que rodeaba a la vez algunas cascadas que había originado la misma fuente.

Bilbo sin duda no se arrepentía de haber perdido el ultimo autobús ya que el espectáculo valía la pena y pocas veces convencía a sus amigos para ir a verlo ya que en este tipo de eventos habían muchas parejas y eso a algunos les incomodaba, Bilbo solo miraba el espectáculo y se dejaba hipnotizar por la música y el juego de colores.

Después de salir del parque se dirigieron al coche de Tauriel y llevaron a Bilbo a casa, en el trayecto los que más intercambiaban palabras eran Bilbo y Tauriel recordando lo que hace poco habían visto, y riendo de pensar en si sus amigos hubieran estado allí un poco incómodos por el ambiente romántico.

Una vez Bilbo bajo del coche se dirigió a todos.

— Muchísimas gracias por traerme… Y ha sido un placer Smaug, si algún día quieres ver la tienda de mis padres eres libre de pasarte.

Smaug lo miro con sorpresa. — No sé qué haría yo en una floristería, pero gracias por la invitación.

— Va Smaug no seas así, sería divertido ver como su madre te intenta retener en la tienda. — Tauriel se rio al imaginárselo.

— ¿Eso se supone que tiene que ser un punto a favor para que no vaya?

— Bueno sin duda si vas ten por seguro que te atenderá muy buen, le gusta conocer gente nueva a la madre de Bilbo. — Legolas se metió en la conversación recordando como de cariñosa era Belladonna cuando entraban los clientes ya fueran los de siempre o nuevos.

— Si bueno, a veces se deja llevar mucho, pero tranquilo no va más allá del secuestro. — Después de un rato comentando sobre como era su madre a la hora de tratar con sus amigos Bilbo se bajo del coche despidiéndose de todos, espero a que sus amigos se alejaran tanto que ya no podía ver el coche y entro en su casa.

Eran las doce y media de la noche y sus padres salieron de su cuarto a saludarle y para explicarle el día tan movido que habían tenido con la familia, Bungo, su padre, le agradeció el haber podido comprar por ellos material para la decoración de jardines y cerámica.

Bilbo les explicaba su día al conocer el primo de Legolas mientras tomaban el té que tanto gustaba a la familia hecho por su madre.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por la paciencia para esperar este capítulo, xD siento que cada vez alargo mas el capitulo jajaja bueno mejor eso que no sea tan corto :D**

**Saludos a tod s y un beso y abrazo enormeee!**

**Sigo pensando que Thorin quizás se vea bien con la versión "Richard" eh que si?! xD yo lo he dejado caer~**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero que no tarde tanto como este xP !**


End file.
